1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for evaluating wireless network access connections via near field communications.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing devices are able to connect to data communications in a variety of ways. Computing devices may connect to data communications using wired connections and wireless connections. Computing devices that connect to data communications networks using wireless connections may identify a plurality of potential access points for wirelessly connecting to a data communications network. Many computing devices will select a particular access point to connect to the data communications network based on criteria such as signal strength, with no understanding of the actual quality of service that will be delivered through such a connection.